KF : I Will Protect You Always
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A fantasy Kiriha X Taiki romance fic from Digimon Xros Wars, story about young vampire Taiki met a lonely werewolf, how will they united when know their tribes against each other? Reviews very welcome!


KF : I Will Protect You Always

_A/N: A fantasy Kiritai fic XDDD Kiriha as the werewolf and Taiki was the Vampire, well, this fic will have 2 version and sequel, hope you will enjoy this!_

_Anyway KF is Kiritai Fantasy XDD_

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

Chapter. 1**  
><strong>

Once upon time, in the darkness forest with fearful howl, a little vampire boy, Taiki Kudou walk around the forest without anybody who guard him. Taiki Kudou, the youngest vampire from Kudou generation who secretly lived on the middle of Kurayami Forest and Separate from Human town, the forest was pretty big and many monster lived in there with peace. Taiki was the prince Vampire, he had many subordinates and maids, he was the strongest from all vampires because he could stand against the sun, unfortunately he has weak stamina, which he couldn't walk far away from his castle and met random people to add more knowledge. Taiki was good person, many people on the castle likes him because he was very nice and care to all people on the castle, his father completely different, he was very cruel and discipline person, he never forgave anyone who dare to break the rules, except Taiki, even he very harsh to him but Taiki knew he love him very much, Taiki was the only Kudou have, he didn't want lose like he lose his wife.

Back to the story, Taiki was very bored and his desire to explored the forest not detained, he sneaked out successfully and started walk to the west area. He wanted to see a golden wolf, because he ever saw it in his windows room but no one believed him, he keep searching about it on his dad's library and found some data, at 24 Febuary, when the light moon comes on the middle of night, the golden wolf will rise and protect his area. Taiki never saw anything besides demon, elf and vampires. He wished he would found new journey and knowledge.

Kresek Kreksek

Taiki quickly look behind him and saw the bushes moved.

"W-who there!" he yelled, then a green horn monster come out and smiled evilly, it was an Goblin.

"Well well, I see a little vampire wandering around here, this is good chance for revenge.." he lifted his hammer.

"Prepare to die!" he licked his lips and swung it to him, he quickly rolled to other side and screamed while ran away.

"Tch!" the goblin chase him and finally grabbed his cloak. "This time wont miss!" he said.

"Heeeeeeelp!" he said as he covered his head.

Then a shadow come and scratching his hand who grabbed him which make him fell.

Taiki saw a wolf keep bit him and scratching him brutally, the goblin cried and fight back but a half of his body already bleeding and he couldn't move, finally the wolf gnawed his chest and crushing his heart which make him…..died.

Taiki surprised when he realize it was the golden wolf, he keep staring him with sparkle eyes, the wolf realize him and moved closer to him. Taiki awkwardly moved back until he hit the tree and didn't move anymore, let the wolf come. The wolf keep sniffed his clothes, Taiki could see his blue eyes glared at him.

"Why you are in here?" he asked, Taiki surprised that wolf could talk too.

"Wow…" he said, the wolf confused what hea means.

"Uhm… well, I just explore this place, nothing more…" he said with nervous tone.

"look, this place isn't place for kid like you, go back before any monster kill you!" he remained him.

"Yeah, but why they wanted me? What make me so special?" he asked curiously.

"Ask to your father…. Now go! Before any werewolf saw you!" he said.

'Werewolf! I never heard that…' he said. The wolves bit his cloak and dragged him to his castle area.

"You're here now… bye…" the golden wolf ran to west area.

"W-wait! I haven't say…" he saw it was vanished. "Thanks…" he spoke sadly.

"My Lord!" called Beelzebumon, his guardian.

"Beelzy!" he exclaimed and hugged him.

"Where have you been! We looking for you in anywhere!" said Beelzebumon with angry tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…. Explore that area…" he pointed to west area.

"What! Oh my Gosh! Then how you could returned in here!" he shocked, but half grateful because he was fine.

"A golden wolf saved me!" then he saw a few fur in his cloak. "Look! There is golden wolf! See? I'm not lying!" he exclaimed.

"Well, but My Lord, you must promise you wont come back to that place again!" he said.

"W-why!" he confused.

"I tell you in your room, now let's get cleaned up before Master come home…"

"Okay!" he said while grabbing his hand, Beelzebumon sighed, he was glad the 7 years old vampire boy was fine.

* * *

><p>"Beelzebumon! Why I never found any werewolf data in library?" he said when Beelzebumon wiping his wet hair with white towel after took bath, usually Bastemon was the one who did it, but because she was sick now, Beelzebumon forced replace her place.<p>

"Ooh man, don't tell me you sneak to that place again!" he growled, actually Taiki was forbid to go there but Taiki always succeed sneaked to library.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it, I was very curious and bored!"

"But you can play sword or riding horse!"

"But Dad told me to not too tired, right? I don't want make my dad worried.." he sighed.

"Then stop sneak around without my permission!" said Beelzebumon, take care child wasn't his specialty, but was the one who command him to look after him because he was the strongest on the castle.

"I-I know… but I couldn't help it…" he said with sad tone.

"Anyway you would keep this secret from me, right?" he said with puppy dog eyes, Beelzebumon astonished, he never wanted keep many secret about Taiki's behavior from his Master but he couldn't handle is puppy dog eyes.

"F-fine…" he look away and growled.

"Yaay!" he jumped. "Anyway you would tell me about the west area, right?" he said.

'Oh shit! I forgot about that!' thought Beelzebumon.

"Umm.. I can't…" he said.

"Eeeh…." He shocked and started sobbed. "Beelzy broke his promise…hiks hiks…" he started to cry.

"No no no no!" Beelzebumon panicked. "Fine fine! I will tell you but please stop crying!" he hushed him.

"Okay!" he smiled brightly and look at him. 'Damn! I fall to his trap again!' thought Beelzebumon annoyed.

"But promise don't tell anybody about this and I was the one who telling you.." he showed his pinkie.

"Why?" Beelzebumon started hate with his "why" word.

"Because…..its top secret!" he said.

"Ooh okay!" he said as he pulled his pinkie to him.

"So why you forbid going to west area… because that place is full of wolves…." He spoke. "not just ordinary wolf but Werewolves….." then Taiki cut off his word. "What is werewolf?" he spoke.

"Werewolf is a creature who can transform into human and wolf, well, at first pure werewolf started to attack humans and humans who being bite from them become werewolf too…." He said.

"Oh wow! Really? They same like us!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the newbie werewolf was very brutal and uncontrollable, and they can't transform anytime they like, they only can transform when the moon was rise up…" he spoke.

"Wow!" he exited. "But why dad never mention it?"

"Because werewolf is vampire's mortal enemy…. That why your dad forbid us to spoke any "wolf" words in castle."

"why?"

"I don't know! It written in Historical Mythic book!" frustrated Beelzebumon.

"But I never found it in library…"

"Because its hidden in Underground library!" he added again, then he clapped his mouth.

'What the hell I said! I telling another secret again!' shocked Beelzebumon.

"Woow! Dad has another library? I will find it for sure!" he exclaimed.

Beelzebumon hit his head. 'Now I'm doomed…'

"Anyway one question again…" said Taiki before he slept.

"Why Dad never told me?"

"Because….. a werewolf killed your mom…" said Beelzebumon as he turned off the lights.

'Werewolf…killed…. my mom?' thought Taiki in the middle of dark in his room. ' then why, the golden wolf didn't kill me?' thought Taiki again, hoping tomorrow he would fine his answers.

* * *

><p>The next day, Taiki woke up when the sun breeze touch his face. Taiki yawned slowly and wipe his eyes.<p>

"I hope today would be wonderful!" he exclaimed. He walked to the castle garden and played with some little birds, all of his workers and maids were sleep because they didn't use to works at day, they often sleep and rest, it was perfect time for Taiki to explore some area, yesterday he failed because his Dad was in the castle but today he was went somewhere like usually.

'I wish I could go with my dad but dad didn't allowed me... maybe explore little far wont be bad thought since it was bright day so there weren't many monster will wandering around my area…' thought Taiki, he opened his secret passages between bushes and made out from the castle's walls.

He saw a fairy waved her hand to him and asked him to play with her, Taiki happily chased the fairy playfully, and many little animals followed him, his friendly aura made many animals attracted and followed him, he wont mind since he bit lonely, then he found someone lying on the floor, with cuts and bruises all over his body and his pants was ripped. Taiki slowly walk closer to him…

'who is this? I never saw creature like this before…' then he look at his ears. 'his ears weren't like elf….. it seems…. He look alike human…. Wait… human in here! It couldn't be true, human's town was far away from here, how could he survive!' he touch his skin gently.

'he still breathing and his skin not so cold, that means he lying in here just for few hours ago… maybe in the middle of 03.00 pm or more….' Then he mentioned to his friends to helped him carried him to the castle.

"My Lord! Don't tell me you out from here again!" said Beelzebumon from the sky, he approaching to him with mad face.

"Hehehehe, I'm sorry, I just want picked some mushrooms!" he lied.

"You don't need to worry about your food!" he growled.

"Okay okay, I promise after this, I wont wandering out without you again!" he pleaded.

"Fine… and who is it?" he pointed to the blonde boy.

"OOH! Beelzy! You have to help me! I found him in the middle of my exploration! He was injured badly! We need to help him!" he said.

"Wait! This is not vampire or elf! We couldn't bring this creature to our castle or Master will be mad!" said Beelzebumon.

"Besides, I think he is human…" he identified the blonde boy.

"Human or not! We must help him! I couldn't turn back on him!" pleaded Taiki.

"Wait!" Beelzebumon pointed to his shoulder. "It was…. Werewolf mark! He one of them! We need to get rid of him quickly!" he aimed his gun to him.

"Noooo!" yelled Taiki.

"He-he may the werewolf who saved me!" he said as he shielded him.

"But he could kill you in any seconds!"

"Then why last night I survived? Because he was the one who warned me and drag me into here! So please, Beelzy! Let me pay his kindness!" he said with pleaded tone, hoping Beelzebumon would agree.

Beelzebumon couldn't fight with the young Master and finally gave up, drag him into old jail who never been used, but Pawnchessmons already cleaned that place.

"He will be alright, Kyuu~" said Cutemon as he healed him.

"I think he have same age with you, Kyuu~" he smiled. "Anyway he will be fine, but he need long rest…"

"Don't worry! We will check him later…." Taiki smiled.

"Look.." said Beelzebumon after they went out from the jail and heading to his room. "Don't ever met him without me or I will get rid of him" he said.

"Okay, Beelzy!" he said.

* * *

><p>At the middle of night, Taiki couldn't sleep and keep thinking about the blonde boy who lied in his castle, he wanted so much to met him and talk to him but he didn't want broke his promise, he remembered he haven't gave him any food for him.<p>

'I'm sorry Beelzy but I couldn't turn back on him…' thought Taiki as he bring the food and sneak to the old jail.

He saw the blonde boy sat on the corner, wrapped his arms around his legs and stared the night sky on the windows.

"Uhm… hello.." spoke Taiki awkwardly, the blonde boy moved his head to him and stared him deeply, then ignored him, Taiki stepped closer to the gate, "Hey do you hungry?" he didn't get any response. "Can I come in?" he spoke gently, the blonde boy turned his head quickly and look un believed to him, then ignored him again, he slowly unlocked the door and moved closer to him.

"Here, I have some and you could have it..." he smiled.

"…..Thanks…" he spoke as he ate them slowly; he sniffed at first then chewed it slowly.

"How is it?"

"Not bad…"

"Good! Anyway how are you?"

"….fine I guess.."

"Well, could I know why you unconscious?" he asked curiously.

"Before you ask, can I ask you why you drag me here and giving me food?" he asked him harshly and look at him sharply.

"Well, umm… because I couldn't turn back on you…" he spoke nervously.

"That not makes sense…."

"I don't know but I couldn't help but helping you, I couldn't leave people suffered alone…" he said.

"And I think you was the one who saved me!" he stared to his deep blue eyes.

"I think you guessed right…"

"then why? Why you in here and injured? Someone attacked you?"

"Actually, they banish me…" he said with cold tone.

"eeekh? Why?"

"to be exactly, they found out I saving A Vampire and they said I betrayed them, so they punished me and threw me from pack…." He said, almost sobbed.

"I'm sorry…" he quickly hugged him and sobbed. "Because of me, you lost your friends and place, I'm so sorry…" he said.

'He's….strange, he crying and apologize to me….. he's not ordinary vampire…' thought the blonde boy.

"I-I will do anything makes you happy!" he said.

"I don't know what to do…" he said with plain tone.

"I know, you could stay here until you felt better!"

"You sure people in here wont mind?" he asked unsurely.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "But I think is not for my Dad…" he said with sad tone.

"Oooh.."

"Don't worry! My dad was away for weeks now! So you still had times in here…" he smiled. The blonde boy just nodded.

"Anyway can I know your name? I'm Kudou Taiki!" he said.

"I'm…Kiriha Aonuma…" he spoke.

"Hope we can be best friends!" he said a he gave him another hug.

* * *

><p>After that incident, Taiki and Kiriha often shared time, Taiki forgot about the underground library and lost his desire to explore the outside castle, many subordinates glad Taiki stopped sneaked out especially Beelzebumon but he often wasn't his room, they didn't know that Taiki had new friend and he enjoyed play together with him.<p>

"Look!" he said as he showed him the books.

"I saw about you in here!" he pointed to golden wolf picture.

"You sure you allowed to bring these books to me?" he said worriedly.

"Nah! No one mind of it!" said Taiki half lied, he knew Beelzebumon would be mad if he found out Dad's book was in other hands, specially werewolves.

"Anyway, do you have any destination after you fully healed?" asked Taiki, he realize he was comfortable with Kiriha than anyone else, sure Kiriha was very cold and rude, but he have kind and warm heart which make Taiki likes him, Kiriha was knowledgeable too, they often shared information about they ancestor and discovered new things from his dad's books, Taiki wished he could spend more time with him.

"Oh well, I don't know where I can go…. I'm definitely could come back to my pack and I can't go to Human town either…"

"How about stay with me?" he suggested.

"Eh? Are you sure? I mean about your dad…"

"I tried to talk with him, hope he will listen at me…" said Taiki optimistic.

* * *

><p>"Hi Beelzy!" he bounced and gave him some tackle hug before went his room.<p>

"I think you often visit him lately…" he said with dark tone.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" he look down. "I'm tired telling you to get off from him…"

"He's nice guy, Beelzy! He's not bad like what you think!"

"You're too innocent and he could trick you!" he said with harsh tone.

"Don't ever dare talk about my best friend like that!" he said as he slapped him and ran to his room, cried on his bed.

A few hours later, Beelzebumon knocked his room gently; finally Taiki let him come to his room.

"Look, I'm sorry what I said earlier, it just… I don't want someone hurt you…" he spoke.

"Lied, you just don't want my Dad mad at you…'

"No! well, I thought it was the main reason, but I realize that I raise you like…. I was raised like my own child!" he hugged him.

"Taiki, even sometimes you made me annoyed but you taught my something I never have….. I really care about you…"

"I'm sorry too because I keep broke your promise!" he said.

"Yeah… anyway its already late here, Master will back for hour…"

"Yay! Okay, goodnight Beelzy!"

"Goodnight, Taiki…" he spoke.

* * *

><p>"Master! I found a spy in our old jail!" said a Gladimon while ran to the throne room where Mr. Kudou sat. the others Gladimon carried him to the hall harshly and threw him.<p>

"A Young Werewolf… how could he enter our castle?" he said with deathly tone.

"Sir, according to my research, someone drag him…" said Wisemon who stood up beside him.

"Call all people in my castle!" he said.

"DAAAAAD!" Yelled Taiki when he entered the throne room. "Dad! Stop this at once!" he pleaded.

"Taiki!" surprised Mr. Kudou.

"Please! I was the one who drag him here and healed his wound! He didn't do anything! If you want blame someone than blame me, dad!" said Taiki while shielded Kiriha.

"Master, this is all my fault…" said Beelzebumon as he approach.

"Beelzy!" exclaimed Taiki.

"Could you explain what happen in here?" said .

"I was the one who reckless and let Taiki do everything he want, I even told him about werewolf and many forbidden things…" then he bowed. "If you want to punish someone, I am the right guy who deserve it…" he said.

"Noo! Beelzy!" said Taiki, Kiriha shocked because he never was being protected by someone, even with their lives.

"Please dad! Don't kill him!" he pleaded.

"Then, if you don't want, you must let me get rid of that werewolf…"

"No! he is my best friend, and I wouldn't let you do that!" he stood up and look at him furiously. "You need to pass over my dead body!" he said with brave tone.

"Someone fight back in here…" mumbled Wisemon.

"But…" hate werewolf very much since they broke their promise and killed his lovely wife, he decide to keep them away from his son and live in peace, but the problem is not over.

"Sir… I think I have good idea…" said Wisemon.

"That werewolf…. Is pureblood werewolf, I could see he was the strongest and the smart from his pack, unfortunately he having gold fur which make him distracted from other werewolves, we could use him as army or subordinates…" nodded for agreement.

"The decision is made!" said . "You, Kiriha Aonuma, could stay here as Taiki's guardian.." he said, Taiki look at him unrelieved and happy. "but Beelzebumon must leave from here!" he said.

"W-what!"

"Choose it…"

"Its okay My Lord…' said Beelzebumon. " I accept this punishment…" he said, Gladimon let Kiriha go, Taiki quickly hold him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm really glad… you still safe…" said Taiki relieved, Kiriha smiled at him.

"What about Beelzebumon?" asked Kiriha.

"I don't know but I miss him for sure…" said Taiki with sad tone. They decide to help him packed his stuff before leaving.

"Don't worry, I will be fine…" said Beelzebumon cheered them.

"But I don't want lose ou..' said Taiki.

"Hey! I'm not that weak! I'm just travelled over the world…"

"Really? I wish We can join you…' sighed Taiki, Kiriha surprised at his "we" word.

"Hahaaha!" he laughed. "Then who gonna rule this castle? Nah…" he messed his hair.

"This place is more important than me…" he smiled.

"Anyway, when you will come back?"

"I don't know… maybe if I had chance…" said Beelzebumon unsurely.

"How about you keep send us letters every weeks?" suggested Kiriha.

"That great idea, you would agree, right?" said Taiki, look at him.

"Yeah, I will…"

"Yaaay!" he jumped and kissed his cheeks. Beelzebumon blushed.

"I couldn't wait to see more adventures life!" he exclaimed while Kiriha sighed.

They went to the balcony, many subordinates and maid went there for Beelzebumon's farewell party.

Before Beelzebumon assigned for taking care Taiki, he was the best right hand of and the strongest subordinates, very royal and obedient, many subordinates respects at him and many Taiki's friends like him, included Bastemon.

"I hope you safe!"

"Don't forget about us!"

"I wish you luck!"

Many people cheered on him, Beelzebumon cried in happiness for the first time, he never this way before. "Don't worry guys, I never forget you…. And goodbye everyone, hope God bless you all…' he sad before flying away and vanished, Taiki and Kiriha still stayed at the balcony and stared the night sky.

"Look, do you think this stars is beautiful?" said Taiki as pointed to triangle star.

"Yeah, its look like mad Beelzebumon..' he joked.

"Hahahaha…" both of them laughed.

"Anyway, I'm sorry…. Because of me, you lost your best friend.." said Kiriha.

"Nah! Don't worry! We still had him since he promise to write us a letter!" he look at him. "And I'm very grateful you still here, Kiriha…" Kiriha blushed.

"W-why?" he confused.

"Because you always made my day better!" he grinned.

They both saw a shooting star and hoping they would together like this forever…. And no one could separate them….

TO BE CONTINUE….

A/N: Heyllo! Finally done! Wow! I couldn't believe I could finish this just for on night! Oh well, I do want to write this fic so much! Hehehe! And I think there too much Beelzebumon X Taiki, well, I didn't do this on purpose actually ^_^" anyway next chapter they will be older and many Kiritai romance! If u want to know next, please reviews XDDD thanks for read until end and sorry if I write many mistakes and have nice days!


End file.
